Inventory display auditing involves, among other things, auditing the display of items on shelves at selected stores, such as grocery and/or other retail or wholesale stores, museums, etc. For example, inventory display auditing can involve auditors visiting selected stores to audit the causal displays of goods in the stores. Causal displays include, for example, special promotional displays of goods, manufacturer supplied displays of goods, etc., and/or any other arrangement and display of items separate from the store shelving providing the customary/usual display of a store's inventory. For example, causal displays can correspond to a short-term display of goods located at a shelf end-cap or at a free-standing display stand, whereas the customary/usual displays of inventory can correspond to the displays of goods on the long shelving aisles of a grocery or other retail store. Existing inventory display auditing techniques often involve having an auditor visit the same store repeatedly on a scheduled basis (such as a weekly basis, bi-weekly basis, monthly basis, etc.) to manually record the types of items displayed by the causal display(s).